Talk:Nidus/@comment-27166524-20170113103138
It feels like Nidus might be the frame that gets hit with a change patch the fastest. :| The additional 5 stack cost for his undying passive to trigger can be either a slightly longer process to regain those 15 stacks, or a very tedious one. I'm sure most of you who have used Nidus pre-patch will feel the difference as well. Based on my personal experience with him, Nidus' synergy with his mutation stacks truly shines when he goes solo, and ironically becomes less powerful with more players in his party. This is because he needs to actively find and Virulate as many enemies as possible to start powering up his abilities. Paired with a friend will still be beneficial, since it'll still leave enough targets for Nidus to maintain his stacks, as well as giving him the option to link up with his partner for a damage boost for both of them, should he choose to do so. A full Cell however, will often turn into a free-for-all slaughterfest, leaving Nidus with the only few remaining survivors to feed on. It gets even worse with a team full of Nidus, where stack-stealing will be a neccessity just to keep yours strong and healthy. Probably won't be a problem if all the Cell members are cooperative (such as letting Nidus "guard" a specified area to gather stacks while the rest could focus on other key points during defense missions), but how often is that scenario during pubs? The Nullifier bubble's stack decaying effect towards Nidus is simply adding salt to the wound. For solo runs, it became even more annoying to deal with them. For party runs such as relic cracking? Frustrating. It's hard enough to gain stacks as your teammates slaughters their way to victory with ease, even harder to actually maintain those stacks with those bubbles around. Though in the end it won't matter, since they'll be murdered by your teammates anyway. My thoughts on his Ravenous rework is probably the same as the general opinion on it: It has the risk of reducing the number of available maggots due to them running of somewhere far from the nest and constantly latching to that one heavy unit. You can't even stray too far from the nest, since it'll immediately expire on its own once you've reached a certain distance from it. Just add a "distance limit from the nest or explode" on those maggots and it'll be good (probably). I somehow felt that when DE did their testing, it was done in a casual solo run, instead of a four-frame death squad that includes other massive DPS setups like the classic Mirage Simulor, WoF Ember, Spinning Telos Boltace, etc. The so called "Stacking Rhythm" has certainly changed. And not in a good way. Perhaps if there is a way for Nidus to farm those stacks with his teammates, the outcome wouldn't be as bad. How about allowing enemies that are caught by his 2 to generate stacks for Nidus when they are killed by his teammates within its duration? Or allowing allies that are linked by Nidus' 3 to generate stacks after a certain number of kills / hits? Or if possible, having the enemies currently CC'ed by maggots to generate stacks upon being killed by either Nidus or his teammates (which allows the maggots to 'consume' the corpse, generating a stack). Maybe there'll be an augment for it, maybe not. Tl;Dr: Nidus' stack management becomes more challenging, but he still scales well for high-level content. Needs a way to actually gain stacks other than his usual 2-1 and 4 when playing with other players. Ps. Sorry for the long rant/post, I just had to get it out of my system there. :|